Demonic Angel
by Shadow Mimzy
Summary: Keisei is a diclionus who is kind to humans, but when a wild diclonius rampages through New York, will she be able to stop them or at least from becomming influenced from them? Rated for future chapters


Keisei is a diclonius who was raised since she was a baby by an American doctor that lives by New York City to help keep a few diclonius from escaping that are kept there. Is she strong enough, though, to keep a savage, wild diclonius from massacring all of New York's citizens, or at least from becoming influenced by it?

Disclaimer: I do not own Elfen Lied

---

Daniel stared at the white, circular clock against the creamy brown wall. Although school was always released early for summer on finals, it always seemed like time got lethargic and slowed down the last hour or so. He looked at all the other kids in the history classroom. There were about half white kids and the other half was made up of blacks and Mexicans. They all seemed all lifeless while listening to the archaic teacher. Sometimes Daniel wondered if the old man saw most of what they learned about during the year.

"Now class…" The teacher wheezed, "Don't forget a lot of stuff over the summer." He took a white handkerchief and coughed into it. Before the pale teacher could continue, the assuaging sound of the bell rang. Everyone ran to the door and out into the sunny day in New York City.

"Hey, David!" A voice called. David turned around and saw Justin, his best friend, running towards him.

"Hey." David called back to him. Justin was a giant 6'2" with blond hair and a slight tan. He had quite a bit of muscle and was the football team's quarterback. Today he wore a blue T-shirt and jeans and had his hair all messy. "What's up?"

"Nothing. I just wanted to know if you cared to see some Broadway musical my girlfriend wants to see. You know, so I won't be all alone and have no one to share my pain." Justin grinned at David.

"Maybe…" David said. Of course, Justin would still go with or without him. Justin's girlfriend was the lovely blonde Sarah with the blue eyes. He _never_ did not do anything she ask, or more like commanded.

Justin laughed. "I still can't believe that you turned Sarah down and _all_ the other girls that have asked you out before. All the other guys would have died to gone out with all of them. Sometimes I think you really are gay." David frowned. All the guys, and sometimes the girls, teased him about not going out with any girls. Truth was that he liked a girl that didn't come to this school but he saw pretty much every day.

"Humph. Well, I'll call you when I know if I can go or not." David replied. He looked over the sea of students and saw a shiny black car. "There's my dad. Look like I'll be going to work with him." David told Justin good-bye and ran to the car. He opened the front door, threw his backpack in the car, and sat in the leathery black seat.

"How was your day?" David's dad asked him. His dad looked much like him with the dark brown hair and the tallness, but David had his mother's brown eyes and fair skin.

"Slow." David replied. "Lots to do at the lab?"

"Eh, yes and no. I thought you might want to hang out with Keisei and help her."

David perked up at Keisei's name. He smiled at the mental image of her. She was the reason David never accepted offers girls gave him. They never compared to her. "Okay, then hurry. Why are we still parked?"

David's dad smiled and pulled out of the school parking lot and into the streets of New York and soon the city thinned out and a large grey building towered before them like a monster.

----

David and his dad walked the dull halls with scientists scurrying about when his secretary greeted them.

"Hello, Dr. Xenik! How are you today?" The woman with dark hair in a ponytail and wearing a tight red dress greeted them.

"Good. Where is Keisei?" Dr. Xenik asked.

"Where she always is when you're not here. Playing that game she loves so much." David shook his head at the secretary. Did she not know by now what the game was called?

"Okay. David you go keep Keisei company, ok?" David nodded and took off to a different hallway that led to a wooden door. He turned the golden doorknob and stepped into the cozy room. The room was a purple color and had a desk with many drawing pads and papers with many doodlings on them. Across the spacious room there was a big screen T.V. and a young girl playing on a mat with for arrows on them. She had a perfect figure and long blue hair with small parts of her hair forming braided strings that complimented her otherwise loose hair; she was wearing a white tank top and a blue Capri. The only thing odd about her was her small horns on her head that almost looked like cat ears.

The girl paused the game and turned around when she heard David enter the room. A wide grin spread across her face and she ran over to hug him. "David!"

David hugged her back and she stepped back. He looked into her kind, red eyes. They weren't fierce as most diclonius' were and he felt safe when he looked into her eyes. "Have you been playing DDR this _whole_ time?"

"Mmm… I did my exercises and training first you know." Keisei stated. David smiled. Keisei had to do exercises to keep her vectors in shape and training to further her skills. She was the laboratory's ultimate defense against other escaping diclonius. Keisei pulled David toward the DDR game and asked him to play.

"I will as long as you don't use your vectors to cheat."

"I won't. I'll play how you play. No vectors."

David smiled at Keisei and wondered _'Does she feel the same way about me as I do her?'_ He always wanted to take her somewhere, but his dad always said:

"No. We can't risk some idiot insulting her and ruining her view of people. I think as long as she is loved she won't hate us like other diclonius, but we can't play risky when someone as powerful as her can be turned because of one small taint."

"Can I choose the first song?" Keisei asked. David nodded and she jumped for joy. She searched the songs and selected a techno song called "Daggmask". The upbeat techno music had a rating of medium but David still had a hard time keeping up with the song. Keisei was a master at all the DDR songs but you become a master if that's what you devote all your spare time to. Soon the minutes melted into hours and the rest of the day flew by. _'So glad it's summer. I'll be with her every day.'_ David thought as they took a break and he shared his day at school with Keisei.

---

Dr. Xenik sat at his desk that was cluttered with numerous papers and books along with a laptop and a phone. He sat idly stroking his fingers through his dark hair and staring at the blank grey wall. Thoughts about David and Keisei and his wife filled his mind. "I bet Keisei would've loved to have another one who was as close as David and I to her." He said to himself. The office door opened and the secretary woman from earlier walked in. "Oh, hello . Is someone hear to see me?"

"More like to talk to you." Ms. Witthen said. "He should be calling right-"The phone ringing interrupted her and after Dr. Xenik picked up the phone she finished "-Now".

"Hello?" Dr. Xenik asked into the phone.

"Hello, Dr. Xenik? This is Kurama."

"Ahh, Kurama! How's it going?" Dr. Xenik said with suddenly filled with life.

"Good. I just called to see how the diclonius over there have been acting."

"Oh, they're been fine. They're behavior has improved. Some even let the personnel play games with them without decapitating them or tearing them apart."

"Really? Have any tried escaping?"

"Mmm… Yes but no one was killed and they were put back into their room. Their attitude has improved greatly since then."

"But how? How did no one get killed and their attitude improve?" Kurama asked puzzled.

"A special personnel has ways of neutralizing them without harming them and she also helps in making the Diclonius more calm."

"Well, you don't mind if I see her, do you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, my boss wants me to observe first-hand the other institutes that house Diclonius to see how they are doing. I'll be getting on a plane early morning and should arrive at New York around the afternoon."

"I see…" Dr. Xenik said. "Okay. Maybe you could learn a few ways to treat your Diclonius over there. The ones over here are hardly aggressive at all."

"Maybe. So tomorrow will you pick me up?"

"Well, I have lots to sort, but I will send a limousine to get you."

"Alright. See you tomorrow." With that the conversation with a click. Dr. Xenik put the phone down and looked at Ms. Witthen.

"Well?" He asked her with a smile.

"I will get one ready." She said and walked out. Dr. Xenik sat back into his chair and let out a long sigh.

"Does he really just want to look at the institute, or is it something he wants to tell me or get out of me?" He shook his head. "Hopefully Keisei will impress him and they will learn.

------------

Excuse all grammar mistakes and other inaccurate mistakes.


End file.
